Show Me The Secrets Hidden In Your Thighs
by takesthesebrokenwings
Summary: The one where Kurt loves Blaine's dalton hoodie, and Blaine loves making love to Kurt. Warnings for bp!kurt, underage, age difference, toys, dirtytalk & a bit size!kink.


_Small_, is the only word that pops up in Blaine's mind as he lays Kurt down on the bed. The younger boy is still wearing his over-sized Dalton hoodie, the shirt too big for his small frame, sliding off his pale shoulders with its hem falling down to his thighs. _It's cold_, Kurt has reasoned, but he looks so, so small like this that Blaine's throat restricts with the urge to scoop him up and hold him against his chest, shielding him away.

"Blaine," the small, whiny whimper that escapes Kurt's lips shakes Blaine from his thoughts. Blaine looks down only to meet Kurt's eyes as he lets his legs fall open in a silent invitation. It's probably illegal or something, Blaine thinks, but he chances to cast his eyes downwards, starting shamelessly at the damp front of Kurt's panties, which is exposed now that the hem of his shirt is hitched up, inviting and provocative. "_Blaine_," Kurt tries again, drawing his name out like a reminder, "Please."

"What do you want, baby?" Blaine strokes his thighs, "Tell me what you want."

"Touch me, just touch me." Kurt answers right away, back arched off the bed slightly. Blaine nods his head as he moves to lay on top of Kurt, the mattress shifting with his weight. Gently, he places his lips on top of Kurt's, their lips touching but not quite moving, and Kurt lets out a sigh before he catches Blaine's with his own. Kurt tastes like candies and cakes and sweetness, sweetness, sweetness. He holds Kurt's face between his hands, and Kurt lets out a breathless giggle as Blaine's hand ghosts over his thighs, raising goosebumps in its wake. When Blaine cups his panties and traces the outline of Kurt's pussy with his fingers, he's rewarded immediately with a shaky whimper from Kurt's lips, and the juice that gushes out, dampening the silky cloth.

"No teasing," Kurt pouts. Blaine laughs, then kisses it away. "Okay," he says, "Can you take this off for me?"

"But I want to keep it on," Kurt looks up at him, his eyes doed. "Your hoodie's so soft. Smells so good. Like you."

"It's okay, babe," Blaine huffs out a laugh, "Just take your panties off, yeah? So that I can touch you?"

Kurt nods at that, but he catches Blaine's hand instead, guiding him until Blaine's fingers are lingering at the waistband. Kurt's skin feels hot under his palms, and Blaine smirks to himself as he feels the muscles of Kurt's stomach clench and unclench when he hooks his fingers underneath the cloth and pulls it down slowly. Blaine's silent for a moment, partly because he's horny and hard inside his pants, but also because he doesn't really know what to do to be the best for Kurt. He doesn't want to get Kurt hurt, so he's done some research, yes, what with the Internet being a place of knowledge and things, but he's so new at this, they both are so new at this.

Blaine chews on his lips, and when he looks up Kurt's doing the same, his blush high on his cheeks. Kurt's really pretty, he thinks, all chestnut hair and soft skin and softer heart, and he's beautiful and he's so small Blaine's heart aches. He smells like the rain and his skin tastes like chocolate and here they are, Kurt laying near naked across Blaine's bed, his legs spread to reveal the wetness of his pussy and _fuck_, Blaine can't even fucking breathe.

He just needs to calm the fuck down.

His cock's already hard in his pants, and it's straining so fucking uncomfortably tight against his jeans, which are already uncomfortably tight in his sitting position without his cock fattening inside it. He isn't the one to blame, though, Blaine thinks, looking at the wetness between Kurt's legs, and the softness of his pussy lips, and the little nub of flesh that is his clit, peeking from underneath its hood like it's teasing Blaine. "What do you want, babe?" Blaine starts unbuttoning his pants, "Tell me what you want."

"Just want you," Kurt whines, squirming. Blaine chuckles. "No, Kurt, _what do you want_? I want you to tell me, baby, so I can make it good for you."

He holds Kurt's face between his hands and kiss his forehead, giving the younger boy a moment as his thumbs ghost over his sharp cheekbones. Kurt exhales sharply before finally saying, "I-I want your kisses. And your fingers. I want your fingers in me."

Blaine's cock twitches and he has to physically hold back the urge to grind himself against the sheets as he moves to kiss Kurt again. Kurt opens his lips eagerly, letting Blaine's tongue slide into his mouth, breathing air into his lungs. Blaine's hands travel down Kurt's torso until he reaches the hem of the hoodie. He lifts it up and sneaks inside, grabbing Kurt's thighs roughly. He could feel the younger boy's body tense up, and Blaine only smirks because he knows that Kurt likes this, likes the anticipation of knowing what's going to happen. His fingers travel slowly, teasingly, drawing out the touch, the contact and dancing on Kurt's skin, groping him like ropes. His legs are drawn wide opens for Blaine, thighs part and cunt on display between them. Blaine's index fingers touches gingerly at Kurt's pussy lip, and the boy shudders beneath him, moaning out of sensitivity. He takes it as a hint to go on, pressing harder into his skin and feeling the wetness gushing out and covering his fingers. "Don't stop," Kurt moans. "Please don't stop."

It's hard to stop when it's so good like this, Blaine thinks, getting to do things - _these kinds of things_ - to Kurt. After a while, Kurt's whimpering and squirming and he's dripping wet - so, so wet that when Blaine slides one finger in, Kurt just yelps and rocks his body down so he's fucking himself on it. "More, please, Blaine." Kurt begs, "You know I can take it, baby, please."

He slides another finger in, fitting into Kurt along with the first one. Kurt's wet and warm and Blaine shudders when he thinks of how good he felt around Blaine's cock for the first time just a few days ago. Blaine is huge, he knows, and Kurt was a virgin and it took them ages to get there and Kurt came twice before Blaine even did, but god, wasn't it perfect? It was the best he'd ever felt, and Blaine's sure it was the best he would ever feel too. Now he wants to make Kurt feel just the same, wants to draw it out and feel Kurt's skin the best he could, and he wants to savor Kurt and hear him make those sweet noises as he comes, fingers gripping tightly at the sheets beneath his body. He fucks his fingers in and out of the boy's pussy, thrusting up to meet his G-spot and smirking when Kurt blushes and looks up at him with his mouth hanging open. He could do this forever, taking Kurt and making him fall apart underneath him. He can fit three of his fingers inside if he wants, but Blaine thinks he's got another idea.

Kurt whines in protest when Blaine pulls out, but Blaine only chuckles and reaches for the bottom bunk of his drawer. The thing he looks for is hidden underneath a pile of clothes, and Kurt visibly swallows when he pulls it out - a simple average-sized dildo. "Blaine," he says, "There's no need for that."

"Honey, no," Blaine kisses his temple, "You know you'll hurt yourself if you want to have my cock now. Besides, I wanna see you do this for me, c'mon."

"Give me a kiss first," he pouts, "No kiss, no show."

"There are always kisses for you, baby," Blaine huffs out a laugh and whispers before he catches Kurt's lips, "Show or no show."

Kurt smiles, but kisses Blaine back eagerly. Their lips slide easily against each other's, and Blaine drops the toy on the bed and takes Kurt's hand in his, smiling when the other boy giggles at the sticky mess that is his fingers. "I'll wipe my fingers on that hoodie you love so much if you don't stop," Blaine scowls, but Kurt knows he's teasing.

"Uh-huh," Kurt hums, "You go do that, and no sex for you."

"Really?" Blaine smirks, and it's a bit wicked, but he slides two of his fingers inside Kurt again, twisting them to reach his G-spot. Kurt moans and slumps down against the mattress, head throwing back in pleasure as he tries to fuck himself back on them. "You bad, disobeying little boy," Blaine smirks, pulling his fingers out slowly, "Trying to screw yourself on me like that."

Kurt lets out something between a whine and a cry, and then he's looking at Blaine with tears on his face, "Please, I'm sorry, I'll be good. Please give me the toy."

Blaine's cock twitches again, but he reminds himself this isn't about him. This is about Kurt. Everything's about Kurt, really, everything's to make Kurt feel good and wanted and to see him come, babbling incoherent words and pleas as he squirts all over the mattress. So he settles a hand on the younger boy's back, "On your stomach, baby."

Kurt nods and adjusts his pillows, then turns to lay on his tummy, craning his neck back to look at Blaine. He raises his hips slightly, and Blaine takes a moment to stroke Kurt's asscheeks, squeezing the soft fleshes between his fingers and placing tender kisses on the milky skin before he grabs the dildo near the far end of the bed. Kurt's dripping by the time he's back, the rings of muscles clenched and unclenched around nothing but the cold air.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Blaine asks. He needs to hear it, needs Kurt's confirmation of his consent before he does anything else, "Do you want a glass of water?"

"No, I'm fine." Kurt whines, but Blaine hears his fond smile, "Please, just - inside, baby. I can't hold it any longer."

"Alright, alright. I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt smiles at him, and Blaine tugs at his cock one last time before lining the dildo up with Kurt's pussy, circling the head around his entrance. Kurt lets out a small scream, raising his hips as Blaine starts pushing in, slowly but to the last inch, too. The toy's only of average size, so it's not long before Kurt has relaxed, his muscles adjusting themselves around the stretch, and he starts whining for Blaine to move it.

The first drag gets Kurt moaning loudly, his lips part and eyes squeezed shut as he arches his back, whimpering with pleasure. Blaine's cock twitches as he watches, and he thinks he could never love anything more than he loves this - loves watching Kurt make those sinful sounds each time the toy disappears into his body, loves knowing that it's him who can get Kurt like that, in a mood that he's begging and crying and whining for more, either for it to getting rougher and faster or for Blaine to get the toy the fuck out and fuck him senseless. If Blaine loves the Kurt that's utterly cheerful and funny and always so innocent when they're watching television or Blaine's helping with his homework, he certainly loves this Kurt too. The one who's full of lust and want when it comes to sex, who's willing to take whatever Blaine can give him, who wants higher and faster, wants it rough and bruising no matter how concerned Blaine is.

The toy is absolutely drenching with Kurt's juice, sliding easily into the slit between his labia and then out again. And it's fucking hot, really, the way Kurt chants Blaine's name like a prayer, the way he goes _oh-oh-oh_, high and loud every time the toy pushes his way in. Blaine watches as it goes in-out-in-out of Kurt's cunt, and when he touches Kurt's thighs and asscheeks the boy lets out a low whimper. They're sensitive areas for Kurt, he knows, parts of his body that he won't let anyone touch but Blaine. He kneads the soft flesh of Kurt's ass between his fingers, and Kurt moans more loudly as he rocks himself back on the toy, letting out a small scream each time it hits him in the right angle.

"Blaine, Blaine." The older boy looks up at Kurt's rough voice calling his name, "I'm ready."

"You're sure, babe?" Blaine questions, using his hands to still Kurt's hips from rocking back against the dildo any longer. Kurt nods and curls his toes, "I will come if you keep this up, c'mon."

"We can do it like that if you want. If you like it." Blaine smiles, to which Kurt just shakes his head and pouts, "Nuh-uh. Want you to fuck me, Blaine."

Blaine blushes and lets out a soft groan. It's so good, fuck, he could come hearing Kurt say those words - the dirty things that leave his mouth when he's high with want. He could imagine it now, could hear them clearly - Kurt's words of plea punctured by the moans that roll off his tongue as Blaine fucks inside him. It's both innocent and lewd at the same time, and it's probably creepy for him to think like this considering the boy lying on his stomach before him isn't even legal yet, but making love with Kurt must be one of the best things to do in this world. Blaine hopes he gets to do it for a long, long time.

Kurt sways his hips lightly, and the movements of his ass bring Blaine back to focus. He smiles down at the boy and rubs at the spine of his back as he pulls the dildo out, leaving Kurt gaping and clenching around nothing. He watches as Kurt's juice leaks out and runs down his thighs, and it's amazing, isn't it, how Kurt just lets him look, let Blaine ravishing him with his eyes and take him in his most private parts, licking his lips hungrily as he pulls his cock out and slicks it up with lube. Blaine leans forward and catches Kurt's mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Kurt opens his lips eagerly to let Blaine's tongue fuck into his mouth, catching his whimpers when he feels Blaine's cock nudging at his entrance.

"Will you be a good boy for me, baby?" Blaine asks, kissing Kurt's lips and circling his cunt teasingly with his cock, "Wanna take my cock like the slut that you are?"

Kurt nods once, twice, before he breathes out, "Yes, baby, please fuck me like your good little slut, please."

"Tell me if you want to stop, alright," Blaine smiles, and when Kurt nods shyly he rubs his thighs and pushes in, marveling at the sight of Kurt arching his back and panting hotly into his mouth, eyes screwed shut as pleasure takes over. Blaine's hard and big - much bigger than the dildo, surely - and he shudders when Kurt clenches around him, his walls hugging Blaine's cock tightly. He goes slowly and easily so he won't accidentally hurt Kurt, even when the boy's wet enough for him to just slide in. The hoodie's big enough to keep Kurt warm despite the cold weather, the fabric hanging low at his hips and caressing the soft flesh of his thighs, his ass. Blaine's fingers ghost over there, traveling from the hem of the hoodie to Kurt's ass, scratching lightly at the milky skin. His cock is deep inside Kurt now, from the head to the very last inch, and his balls are pressed tightly against his cheeks. Patiently he waits for Kurt's signal, listening to his deep breaths until the boy croaks out: "Move."

Blaine nods and pulls out slowly, and Kurt's fingers curl around the fabric of the hoodie as he throws his head back, soft, breathy whimpers racing to escape his lips. By the time Blaine was pushing in again, Kurt was already having one of his nipples between two of his fingers, twisting and tugging until they were erected in a dark shade of red. "You're big, Blaine," he whispers, a look of lust clouding his eyes, "So full. Feel so good." His hand leaves his chest and sprawls across the sheet, wandering aimlessly before Blaine takes it in his, their hands holding on each other's. "Fuck me," Kurt begs, "Harder, Blaine, please."

Blaine nods, kissing Kurt's pale shoulders before picking up his pace, his hips snapping up rapidly as he fucks into his pussy. Kurt's all wetness and heat, and their hips move together like they've found their harmony. Blaine's chest is pressed impossibly close to Kurt's back, and Blaine can actually feel Kurt's shaky breathe as he pushes in. He tries to find the boy's G-spot again, and succeeds at the second time when Kurt screams happily and wetness gushes out of his pussy, leaking down his thighs despite Blaine's length. He smirks and aims for it each time, and when Kurt starts sobbing he knows it's for pleasure.

By the sixth push Kurt's thighs are starting to tremble, and Blaine knows he must be close now. "Touch your clit for me, baby," he coos, "Such a good boy, gonna make you come so hard you'll forget your own name."

Kurt just whimpers and nods, his other hand sneaking underneath his body. Blaine couldn't see it, but on the first touch Kurt moans loudly and his walls clench down tightly around Blaine's cock, making them both jolt forwards with pleasure. "Obedient little slut," he whispers, and it only takes a few more seconds - which means another one or two drags of his fingers on his clit - before Kurt's coming, screaming Blaine's name as he squirts all over the bed, drenching the sheet and blankets in his juice. Blaine gasps when he feels it - Kurt's muscles clenching hotly around his length, and the next thing he knows he's shooting his load inside of Kurt, their hands holding tightly, their breaths heavy, racing each other's. Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and he sees lights pop behind his eyelids, and he thrusts in a few more time before pulling out, his cock spent and softened.

The two of them slumped down on the bed, and Kurt caught his breath before chuckling: "You were supposed to be helping me with my Math homework." Seeing the other boy's eyes widen dramatically at the reminder, he's quick to add: "It's okay though, it isn't due until next week."

Blaine nods and smiles at him, "We need to take a bath and clean the sheets before my parents get home."

"Not until midnight, remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then can I get some cuddles and kisses, please? Only for half an hour, okay?" Kurt pouts and smiles, already crawling inside the older boy's arms. He knows Blaine will say yes anyways.

"Okay." Blaine replies breathlessly, drawing Kurt closer to his chest. This is where they belong. _Together_.


End file.
